


Sneaking In

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Trying to be quiet inevitably makes crashing noises, correct my Yiddish pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: It’s nighttime in Watchpoint Gibraltar and everyone is supposed to stay in their quarters. An old soldier is having trouble sleeping and he just wants his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 6





	Sneaking In

Hanzo looked up from his pillow and gazed at the man making his way through the darkened room.

“My old bones, they get cold.” Jack reasoned, limply. 

Hanzo’s shoulders lowered as he smiled fondly. 

“If it will aid your bones, Jack, you may join me.” 

The ninja smirked as the old soldier picked his way across the darkened room, his nearly blind eyes having no reason to distinguish between light and dark. 

Long, inky black strands formed a breathtaking curtain between Hanzo’s high cheekbones and the night air. 

Soldier hissed and stumbled, cursing out whatever he had tripped over. 

With a clunk Hanzo’s prosthetics fell to the floor and he chuckled behind one hand. Jack cursed a blue streak in two languages and Hanzo only understood one of them. The shorter man looked up and chuckled. 

“Come to bed, koibito. Your old bones need me, remember?” 

“Fucking opfal piece of motherfucking tsutshepenish-“ 

“Come to _bed_ Jack.” The ninja laughed, pulling his man beside him in the warm bed against his warm chest. 

The complaining man continued to grumble like it was his favorite sport, but there was no heat to his words. 

And he wouldn’t need words after his boyfriend kisses him to sleep, anyway.


End file.
